A Touching Moment
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Akio spends part of a night with Satsuki, and they share a moment together. Kind of inspired by the song "Like a River Runs" by the Bleachers. Written from permission from GirthJohnson. A thank you goes out to him as well. I do not own his great character, Akio Takahiro. Akio and Satsuki might be somewhat out of character in this story. One-shot.


A Touching Moment

 **Hello everyone. This fic was written after I received the green light from GirthJohnson to do an AkioxSatsuki fic. I am a fan of the pairing, even though Akio ended up with Ryuko and the AkioxRyuko pairing is a great pairing as well. This story will take place before Satsuki cut her hair at the end of Episode 24 of Kill la Kill. I'll try to keep Akio and Satsuki in character, but they might be a little bit out of character because of the plot. Anyway, enjoy the story everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akio Takahiro in any way, shape or form. He is the property of GirthJohnson. I am just using him for this story, nothing more. I also do not own Kill la Kill.**

XXX

Akio Takahiro was currently on his way to see Satsuki Kiryuin, riding up to the top floor of the Honnouji Academy tower with Ira Gamagoori. Akio had his Goku Uniform on, but he was just wearing it symbolically now for the Academy and to ensure the safety of his little sister, Akiko. Akio intended to give a quick thank you to Satsuki for her apology and for helping him escape from that steel cage that they were both trapped in for a month.

Akio wasn't the type of person to go out of his way to thank someone whom he harbored hatred for not too long ago, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. After all, if it wasn't for Satsuki, there was a good chance that he'd be dead right now, or worse, as a puppet for Ragyo to manipulate as she pleased. It took courage for Satsuki to apologize to him as she did, because the stoic woman most likely never apologized to anyone in her whole life, and for her to apologize to him, someone who she probably had hardly any regard for, was commendable in Akio's eyes.

Akio was snapped out of his thoughts as the elevator door opened, and he looked upward slightly to meet the eyes of the giant that was Ira Gamagoori.

"Takahiro, I'll leave you to speak with Lady Satsuki. I trust that you won't do anything out of line with her, correct?"

"Yes Gamagoori, you can trust me. I just wanted to thank Satsuki for all of her help during that mess with Ragyo. Besides, there's a good chance that, even with this Three Star Uniform that I have, that Satsuki has the slight edge in strength over me because of her Junketsu."

"Very well, Takahiro. When you are finished, just press the button for the elevator. I will escort you back down."

Akio nodded to Gamagoori, and after which the elevator door closed and the elevator began its descent to the ground floor level. Akio then turned around and looked down the hallway to where the two wooden doors that led into Satsuki's chambers were situated. The last time that he was here, he had been offered this Goku Uniform that he was now wearing, and he also had some of that excellent tea that Satsuki's butler had made for the both of them.

Gulping slightly, Akio adjusted his collar somewhat as he walked up to the door and gave a knock; however after a few seconds had passed Akio just decided to enter himself. Akio walked into Satsuki's chamber and he noticed Soroi pouring a cup of tea. Akio then took note of Satsuki sitting in her chair facing away from him, and, after adjusting his collar again, he walked up to in front of where she was sitting in order to let her know that he was there.

"Satsuki?"

Satsuki opened her eyes as she finished a sip of her tea and looked up at him, regarding Akio for the first time.

"Takahiro, please take a seat."

"Please, just call me Akio. After all we've been through, there's really no need for that last name basis crap anymore."

Akio sat down across from Satsuki and waited for her to speak up, and she finally did after setting her cup of tea down on its holder.

"Akio, why have you come here? Do you need something from me?"

Akio shook his head slightly, and Satsuki looked at him in curiosity before he began to explain why he had come here.

"Satsuki, I just came here to say thank you for all that you've done for me. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye in the past, hell, we've even fought each other before. However, that apology that you made to me when we were trapped in that cage really struck a chord within me. It took a lot of courage for you to say something like that to me, especially during a time of crisis like that. I, am, I really don't know how to say this, but-"

Akio rubbed the back of his head nervously, trying to find the right words to say. He really didn't understand why he was so nervous around Satsuki of all people, but he knew that, whatever the reasons were, he had to keep going, otherwise this could end awkwardly for him. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of anyone, let alone Satsuki. Satsuki continued watching him curiously; waiting on what else he had to say.

"You were kind of like the light in the darkness for me during that time. I was at the end of my rope, and after all that had happened, especially with the daily whippings that I received from that psychopath Nui, it just seemed as if there was no way out of that nightmare. But you somehow found a way to get us both out of that mess, and if it wasn't for you, Satsuki, I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking to you tonight. It's also thanks to you that I was able to acquire this Goku Uniform. If I didn't have this, it would be really tough for me to defend my little sister, you know? Anyway, thanks again, Satsuki, for everything that you did for me."

"It was really no trouble at all, Akio. I just did what needed to be done. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"I really can't agree with that, Satsuki. You and Ryuko are just alike in the fact that you are both very stubborn and refuse to give in, even when all hope seems lost. Those are very admirable qualities in a person, and not too many people possess those types of traits within themselves."

A very small, hardly noticeable smile graced Satsuki's lips for a second or two, but Akio was able to notice it. He was glad that he was able to get a smile out of Satsuki, as she almost always had that same scowl written on her face. As Satsuki began sipping her tea again, Akio had one more thing to say to her.

"If I only had some way to thank you, Satsuki."

"There is really no need, Akio. As I said, anyone would have done the same thing, and I would do it again if I had to as well."

Akio then snapped his fingers as a light bulb went off inside of his head.

"I've got it! Satsuki, do you happen to have a radio nearby?"

"No I don't, why do you ask?"

"Satsuki, have you ever danced before?"

"Well, I've went to some school dances when I was younger, but I am not a prolific dancer. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think I know how to thank you."

Before Satsuki could protest, Akio had quickly gotten up out of his seat and had taken Satsuki's hand in his, pulling her into his arms. He then took Satsuki's right hand in his left, and put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Satsuki, if it's okay with you, I'm going to put my hand on your waist, all right?"

"You may, Akio."

Akio nodded and did just that, and then he instructed Satsuki on what to do.

"Satsuki, just follow my movements, all right?"

"I know how to dance, Akio. You don't have to worry."

Akio nodded, and he began to dance with Satsuki. Their movements were slow as they just danced, regardless of the fact that there was no music playing. Akio twirled Satsuki around, and then he brought her back towards him, wrapping his arm around her lower back. Satsuki was slightly surprised at the action, and she raised an eyebrow at him, but she nonetheless put a hand back on his shoulder. After a few more minutes of dancing, their movements began to die down, and Akio pulled Satsuki towards him one last time, putting his hands near her waist. Satsuki wrapped her arms around his neck, and her hand brushed over the scars on his face before it came back around his neck. Akio looked Satsuki in the eyes for a moment before he unconsciously leaned in and kissed her. He didn't know what had come over him. If Ryuko had ever found out about this, she'd probably never speak to him again. He just couldn't help himself, and he got lost in the kiss that he was sharing with Satsuki.

After a few seconds had passed, Akio pulled away from Satsuki, and he stepped back and rubbed the back of his head nervously, hoping that what he had just done wouldn't cause Satsuki to get angry at him.

Akio then noticed another smile on Satsuki's lips, and he wasn't sure what to think about Satsuki now. He knew that he loved Ryuko, but he guessed that he had never really taken notice of how compatible he was with Satsuki as well. Maybe, if he wouldn't have gotten so close to Ryuko, that he would have ended up with Satsuki instead.

"Well, Akio, is there anymore _dancing_ that you wanted to do with me?"

Satsuki asked him with somewhat of a mischievous smirk on her face, and Akio shook his head at her.

"No, no that was pretty much it. Well, I'll have to take my leave now, Satsuki. I guess I'll talk to you soon. Thanks again for everything."

"You're very welcome, Akio. Come visit me anytime you like."

"Oh, well, I'll see about that. I'll see you later then, Satsuki."

Akio made his way out of Satsuki's chamber, wondering what Satsuki had meant by how he could come back anytime that he wanted to.

Satsuki sat back down in her chair and grinned slightly, and then she picked up her tea and took another sip.

As Akio made it back down to the ground floor level of the Honnouji Academy tower, he nodded to Gamagoori in farewell before walking out of the tower and onto the school grounds. Akio stopped and looked up to the top of the tower, wondering what Satsuki truly thought of him now after the kiss that they had shared.

 **I hope everyone liked this story. A big thank you to GirthJohnson for letting me use his character Akio in this story! It was great to be able to write about him, especially in a scene with Satsuki. Please review to let me know what everyone thought.**


End file.
